1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water fowl decoys, and more particularly to rotatable wings for water fowl decoys actuated by wind to attract live birds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Movable wings for water fowl decoys are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various decoys and wing constructions which simulate the action of live birds.
Snow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,958 discloses a decoy having movable wings mounted on the side of the body and controlled by strings or other flexible members external to the body and manipulated from a remote location when the decoy is anchored in place. The wings can be moved from a retracted position to an operative position in which the wings are made to move up and down in a flapping motion to simulate the actions of a live bird.
Christmas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,859 discloses a decoy having movable wings which are attached to a bellows within the body and controlled by a squeeze bulb connected to a flexible line external to the body and manipulated from a remote location. The wings move up and down in a flapping motion.
Benedetto, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,316 discloses a wing construction which is removably attached to existing decoys and which is automatically actuated to cause the wings to move in a flapping motion when the decoy bobs in the water.
Caccamo, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,688 and 3,768,192 disclose a means for animating an existing decoy by pivotally attaching it to a flexible arm.
The following patents of interest disclose decoys having movable wings controlled by strings or other flexible members external to the body and manipulated from a remote location; Robert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,205, Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,550, Rullson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,418, and Trimble, U.S. Pat. No. 378,410.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose decoys having rotatable wings nor do they suggest the present invention of a pair of rotatable wings rotatably received and secured on the axle of a bracket carried by the decoy to extend laterally outward from the decoy body. The wings have a series of circumferentially spaced blades which are shaped to cause rotation of the wings when subjected to a slight breeze and produce an alternating visual signal upon rotation.